itlatlafandomcom-20200215-history
Harroro the Boy
Harroro Throned-Crow '''(born September 20, 338), called '''Harroro the Boy, is the reigning King of Alpatlian. He took to the throne as an infant after the 338 pirate raid on Alpatlian killed his father, Miquizah. He is the last mainline descendant of Harroro the Crowned Crow, who conquered Alpatlian for the Crow Clan. His early reign was marred with instability, but was solidified under the political savvy of Molimo and tactical genius of Tazanehi. Appearance and character As babies, Harroro and his twin sister Ayona were known as "Rorie the Glad and Yonnie the Sad". Though almost indistinguishable in physical appearance, the newborns immediately took on opposite temperaments. Rorie was noisy, always crying or babbling. Yonnie was far quieter. According to the servants who tended to the infants, they cried with one voice. After the raid that took so many lives, Rorie cried every day for a month, and the smiles stopped. His eyes grew sullen and dark. He was never called the Glad again. Harroro grew quickly, taller than the other boys his age. At the age of 13, his face was long and slender, his body lean and fit. He had the "crow eyes" characteristic of Crows, pure black. Like many other Tiwatli men, he's had difficulty growing facial hair and was smooth-cheeked. He grew his hair in a crest with shaved sides. Harroro was a solitary youth who kept to himself. It was thought the tragedy of his birth was ingrained in him. Some said the voices of the dead haunted him. Life Births and deaths Harroro was born the third child and second son of King Miquizah and Queen Nantina. His older brother was Prince Agido, the heir to the throne. His twin sister, Ayona, was younger than him by four minutes. One month after Harroro's birth, news spread to Alpatlian of Miquizah's death at the hands of the pirate king Amopatizan. The news brought chaos to the city. By all rights, Agido was the next king, but he was never throned. Within days, Amopatizan brought his Grand Fleet to raze Apacod Town. His navy sailed up the River to directly assault Alpatlian. The raid on Alpatlian was devastating and caught Alpatlian unawares. Alpatleco legions were marching toward Apacod Town while Amopatizan himself stormed the Solar Complex. The city garrison was overwhelmed by the hordes of pirates. Amopatizan scoured the Solar Complex for the royal family. He found Nantina and the twins hiding in her chamber. The pirate king ripped Ayona from her mother's arms and smashed her against the stone walls. He mutilated the baby into an unrecognizable mess and stabbed its wailing mother through the breast. While all this was happening, the armies of the Coyote Clan and the Bears' Sons came to stop the slaughter. Tazanehi of the Bears' Sons led the charge to liberate the Solar Complex. When Tazanehi stormed the thousand steps, he snatched Harroro from the clutches of Amopatizan. Molimo of the Coyotes found Tazanehi with a swaddled Harroro, the blood and brains of his sister staining the prince's face, standing over Amopatizan's corpse. Tazanehi took Molimo into a private chamber to tell him the grisly news. Enthronement Agido, the unthroned boy-king, had disappeared in the midst of fighting. His whereabouts were unknown and after a fruitless search he was presumed dead. The Code of Papallah held Harroro to be king by law, despite his youth. However, being very much under 14, a regency was necessary. It was not unprecedented; Harroro's father Miquizah became king at 12, and Molimo was regent for 2 years, and adviser for years after. Harroro the Uniter's son, Onidah, was the heir to the throne and legal guardian of Harroro, but abruptly ceded his rights to the regency in exchange for a plot of land in Coyote Lands. The Coyotes and the Bears' Sons, the two most powerful clans after the raid, divided the responsibilities of the kingdom between themselves: the Bears' Sons ruled in matters of war, and the Coyote Clan ruled in matters of peace. Tazanehi became known as the Red Chief and Molimo as the White Chief. The enthronement ceremony was unusual. No prior king had been enthroned in their swaddling clothes. Onidah carried Harroro through the Solar Complex into the Aerie onto a special crib on the Perch. Though the king did not cry once in the ceremony, he wailed for the entire night. Boy king Disappearance Harroro disappeared in the middle of the night as Danusdi's army approached Alpatlian. The next day, a girl was captured and brought before Danusdi. She resembled Harroro, but was indeed a girl.Category:People Category:Rulers Category:Kings of Alpatlian Category:Crow Clansmen Category:Sons of the Sun Category:Throned-Crows